Vengeance
The Vengeance is a Skybreaker-pattern Gunship that was captured from pirates by the Will of Iron shortly after their escape from a deserted island. Although the battle was fierce, The'' Vengeance'' was overcome and taken as a prize. The gunship was returned to Stormwind to be remodeled and was placed under the command of Captain Vitikas Blueheart. She is the most recent addition to the Onyx Airfleet. The Vengeance is one of the most heavily armed ships of the Onyx Airfleet. With a broad range of capabilities - including both land and sea operations - she is a dangerous weapon. Her reinforced hull has been modified to be 'cathedral shaped' to allow for dry landings, and its turbines are larger than normal to compensate for the added weight, minimizing the loss in service ceiling and maximum speed. However, this heavy armament and increase in machinery comes with a need for more crew, and the Vengeance requires a significantly larger than standard complement of engineers, deckhands, and and gunners. Status The'' Vengeance'' is currently positioned above Sun's Peak after the rescue of Koah Johnson from a house fire. History October 28, 2013 The'' Vengeance'' launches as her Maiden Voyage, running as an escort for The Ravager's Breadth. Febuary 15, 2014: The Vengeance participates in a surprise bombing run on a known ogre supply depot and Yeti hibernaiton den, removing the nearby ogres and supplies, as well as awakening the yeti -- causing the latter to be enraged. March 2, 2014: The Vengeance provides air cover for the Onyxwing and Black Alice whilst both of the craft bomb Reynalden's Weisserose's manor. March 24, 2014: Vengeance goes missing. April 13, 2014: Vengeance was recovered and replaced to the Will's hands in it's firebase. June 13, 2015: Vengeance was commandeered by Captain Vitikas and moved to Tyr's Hand to support the Lordaeron Silver Hand. March 4, 2016: Vengeance was moved from Tyr's Hand to Stromgarde. It is now under the hands of the Crimson Cross, headed by Bishop Koah Johnson. Former High Captain Vitikas Blueheart is now the Surgeon General of the Crimson Cross. September 21, 2016: The Vengeance was stationed in Seradane after the fall of Stromgarde. (Pre-Legion events) January 1, 2017: After House Lionblood reclaimed Stromgarde, the Council of Arathi was formed. Crimson Cross was allocated a Harbor, which was renamed Johnson Harbor. The Vengeance was moved from Seradane to the harbor to resupply and await orders. January 23, 2017: The Vengeance was commandeered by Aomaho of Mac'Aree and Sabanrab to respond to a fire. Upon their arrival, it was too late. Mahda Johnson was found dead on the scene. Koah Johnson was barely alive. The former bishop was collected and the ship sailed to Sun's Peak where the former bishop was placed for recovery. The Vengeance remained at Sun's Peak for the time being. September 28, 2017: The Vengeance is undergoing a refit. All four turbine engines are being replaced by Crystal Lift engines. The deck will be heavily shielded and the hull reinforced. This is in preparation for its trip to Argus. December 13, 2017: Vengeance refit abandoned and original setup installed. Ship has moved to Stormwind under the command of Bishop Koah Johnson. August 11, 2018: The Vengeance was used to help evacuate any Teldrassil survivors found in Darkshore. Outfitting After its return to Stormwind, The'' Vengeance'' was refitted to accomodate developments from the Skyfire and test-bed a number of new features. With a focus on durability and a desire to bridge the gap between skyship and sea-ship, the refit was extremely extensive - and extremely expensive. Hull The original wooden frame and hull of the Vengeance sustained severe damage during its capture. Capitalizing on the opportunity this presented, the Will of Iron scrapped the entire original design and embarked on an ambitious new plan: An entirely metallic airship. To accomplish this, the frame of the ship was built of adamantite beams, specially cast and forged for their exact purpose. This extremely hard metal helps to provide total rigidity and stability in the Vengeance, and renders the kamikaze attacks by Goblin aircrews largely ineffective. It also provides, in conjunction with the 'rounded cathedral' design of the hull, the necessary compressive strength to survive full-weight landings outside of water or specially prepared facilities. On top of this solid adamantite framework is a layer of 5" heavy steel armour plate, securely bolted and rivetted to the framework. This steel plate is reinforced on the lower half of the hull with a triple-plate arrangement of an adamantite sheath, a saronite sheath, and an additional outer layer of adamantite. While saronite poses significant safety risks and adamantite is very heavy, this arrangement renders the Vengeance extremely resistant to anti-air fire. Mechanics 8 mist producing turrets, four on the port and four on the starboard. Designed to create a smokescreen water-vapor cloud around the ship at a specified altitude. Mist piercing eyewear is required for all crew during this time. Four heli-turbines, a power used to keep the armored vessel aloft. Amphibious - The ship can float in the seas when needed and has its own oceanic propulsion system powered by Willian specs. Armament Skyport: at the rearmost area of the ship would be a skyport, able of launching up to two scouting gyrocopters or hold up to five personal flying creatures. This doubles as an access to the ship when docked or on land. Two - 175 millimeter anti-shipping gunnery on a swivel rack. One is mounted on the bow, and the second on the aft. 14 - 190 millimeter anti-shipping gunnery, 7 through port holes, and 7 through starboard holes. Four anti-aircraft turrets, two on the port side and two on the starboard side. Armament The Vengeance house four 20 mm Twin Anti Aircraft machine Cannons, 2 on the port and 2 on the starboard. They can fire at a rate of 300 rounds a minute at an elevation of -15 to +95 degrees and can either be aimed at 1-2 manned flyers, or be aimed towards the decks of enemy vessels. This ship also sports two 175 MM AS cannons of steel make, one housed on the bow and one on the stern. These guns are housed in rotatable turrets, able to aim in a 180 degree swivel from port side to starboard side and can either fire either at targets of the same altitude, or downward if in flight. They are capable of housing a full firing team, and while these weapons are slow to reload, they pack quite a punch when fired. They fire a solid projectile of a hollow shell with a seaforium charge. Fourteen 190 MM AS cannons of steel line the ship through port holes. 7 are along the port side and 7 along the starboard. They can each fire 200 pound explosive shells at an elevation range of + or - 30 degrees and has a life expectancy of 650 uses per barrel. Three shield mages provide initial defense from inbound fire, either taking rotative turns in maintaining a single solid shield, or throwing up a short term triple shield for heavy bombardments. Two lightly armored gyrocoptors are primarily used for scouting, but they are also equipped with 2x 12.77mm Machine guns which fires Adamantite shells. While slowing down maneuverability, these gyrocoptors can be augmented with up to 4 volatile seaforum bombs, 4 high-explosive pyro rockets, or 2 of each. Two one-manned subs are available for underwater scouting or underside repairs. They can latch until certain parts of the hull to keep up when the ship is in motion, and can carry a compliment of up to 2 torpedoes. Crew Compliment The'' Vengeance'' is regularly manned by the following crew: Command *Captain Jones - Ship Captain - Male Human Intelligence * Commander Becker - Intelligence Officer - Male Human * Lt. Cmdr Kennedy - Intelligence - Male Human Helmsman *PO 1st Class Linder - Port Navigation Console - Male Human *Petty Officer Webb - Starboard Navigation Console - Male Human Galley *Chief Petty Officer Roettgen - Cook - Male Human *PO 1st Class Lollar - Cook - Male Gnome Druid Gunnery *Commander Hernandez - Cannoneer Officer - Male Dwarf *Lt. McEwen - Cannoneer Officer - Female Dwarf *Lt. S Johnson - Cannoneer Officer - Female Dwarf *Petty Officer Sunga - Cannoneer - Female Human *Crewman Bryant - Cannoneer - Female Dwarf *Crewman Cruz - Cannoneer - Female Dwarf *Crewman Herndon - Cannoneer - Female Dwarf *Crewman Moore - Cannoneer - Female Dwarf *Crewman Rodriguez - Cannoneer - Male Human *- Gyrocopter Pilot - Engineering *Commander Tero - Chief Engineer - Male Draenei *Commander Layton - Engineer - Male Gnome *Lt. Suggs - Engineer - Male Dwarf *Petty Officer Gujrati - Engineer - Female Sin'dorei *Petty Officer Hilton - Engineer - Male Human *Crewman White - Engineer - Female Dwarf Deckhands *Commander Barbour - Deckhand Officer - Male Quel'dorei *Chief Petty Officer Serrano - Female Dwarf *Petty Officer 1st Class Bannister - Male Human *Petty Officer Robinson - Male Sin'dorei *Crewman Barrientes - Female Human *Crewman Gonzalez - Male Human *Crewman D. Johnson - Male Human *Crewman Messinger - Male Human *Crewman Peavy - Female Human *Crewman Solis - Female Dwarf *Crewman Apprentice Dupree - Female Human *Crewman Apprentice Smith - Female Dwarf *Crewman Apprentice Johnson - Male Kal'dorei Marine Complement *1st Lt. Smith - Marine Officer - Male Gnome *Corporal Broughton - Sniper - Male Draenei *Corporal Salvo - Marine - Male Human *Private Phebus - Marine - Male Quel'dorei *Private Patterson - Marine - Male Dwarf *Private Caum - Marine - Male Human Category:Will of Iron Category:Onyx Airfleet Category:Gunships